This invention relates generally to engines and is more particularly directed to a supercharger system for a low compression engine to improve the efficiency thereof.
More specifically the invention relates to engine supercharging arrangements falling in the class exemplified by the following patents: U.S. Pat. No. 2,309,968 to Marburg, U.S. Pat. No. 2,968,914 to Birmann, U.S. Pat. No. 3,048,005 to Egli et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,296,791 to Richard et al, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,603,079 to Kickbusch.
While the foregoing patents show engine supercharging arrangements none shows structure similar to that shown and described herein or structure capable of accomplishing the objectives secured with the combination of elements portrayed in this disclosure.
An object of this invention is to provide a supercharger system having a compressor driven by a turbine responsive to engine exhaust gases to supply an engine with inlet air under pressure and a hydraulic control system for regulating the operation of the turbosupercharger to maintain the pressure differential between the engine intake and exhaust which will result in the most efficient engine operation.
Also an object of the invention is to provide a supercharger system for a low compression engine, the system having a compressor driven by a turbine responsive to engine exhaust gases to supply the engine inlet with air under pressure and to couple the turbocompressor device with a fluid pressure energy translating unit which is hydraulically connected with a second fluid pressure energy translating unit mechanically connected with the engine output element, suitable control members being arranged in the hydraulic connection between the units to secure the optimum results.
A further object of the invention is to provide an engine turbocharger arrangement which will deliver two to two and a half times the power of more conventional turbocharged engines of similar size, use being made of a compressor of large flow range and design pressure ratio of three or more supplying compressed air to a Diesel engine having a design volumetric compression ratio (CR) of less than 9:1 as compared to the usual compression ratio (CR) of 14:1 or more, the arrangement including means for cooling the compressed air prior to the introduction thereof into the engine, and hydraulic control means having power receiving and transmitting connections with the supercharger and engine and being responsive to engine operating conditions to effect control functions.
A still further object of the invention is to provide an engine turbocharger system having a compressor mechanically connected with a turbine arranged to be driven by exhaust gases from the engine, the output from the compressor being delivered to the engine intake, the system having a hydraulic section including first and second motor/pump units mechanically connected with the turbocharger and engine, respectively, an accumulator, a reservoir, valves and actuating means therefore, and ducts extending between the motor/pump units and the latter elements, the first of the motor/pump units being of the variable displacement type and having a control actuator responsive to pressure differences between the engine inlet and outlet manifolds to adjust the volume of the first motor/pump unit and vary the output of the turbocharger.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will be made apparent by the following description of one form of the invention illustrated in the accompanying drawing.